


Parent Trap AU

by Nikoraptor18



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Parent Trap AU, you have a kid as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: A series of events led you to reuniting with your former college flame. The both of you have kids and have been hurt in different ways.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**The Hero** :

Marcus Moreno was in the middle of meeting with the Heroics. Going over assignments, and potential threats to be on the lookout. He was listening to Miracle Guy talk about something ridiculous when his cellphone went off. He glanced down, and his eyes widen in surprised. It was Missy’s school.

He quickly answered it, saying, “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Moreno? This is Principal O’Shaughnessy. If you could please come down to the school, as soon as possible. There’s been an incident involving your daughter and two other students,” Came an older male voice.

“I’m on my way,” Marcus got up and rushed out, not caring that he left in the middle of a meeting.

 **The Artist** :

Y/N Graves was a simple woman. She worked as artist, which meant she was often home, elbow deep into whatever project she was working on currently. That was where she was when her phone rang.

She dropped her paint brush to answer it with a cheery, “‘Ello?”

“Miss Graves, this is Principal O’Shaughnessy, your daughter Artemis? Was involved in an incident at school with two other students. If you could please come as soon as possible,” Came a man’s voice.

“Be there soon,” She hung up, quickly cleaning her brushes before she left.

She hopped into her car and drove to the school; thankful it was only a couple blocks away. She made her way inside and to the principal’s office. She stops short when she sees her daughter standing near another little girl, with long curly black hair and dark eyes. Before noticing the third kid, a boy, who was sitting in a plastic chair, with a black eye and tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding.

“What the fu—frick?” She whispered taking in everything with slight horror.

Artemis giggled softly at her almost swearing. She goes to say something to her when she felt someone crash into her from behind. She stumbled forward trying to regain her balance. She turned around to yell but stopped.

“Marcus?” She asked staring at a face she hadn’t seen in years.

“Shade?” He parroted calling her by her nickname, one she hadn’t heard in years.

She then asked, “Please tell me that one is not yours,” pointing at the boy.

“No. The other one behind you,” Marcus said with a chuckle.

Before they could say much more a woman with dyed hair, lululemons and a tank top came in, her voice high-pitched with outrage at the sight of her kid.

“What happened to my baby!?” She screeched out.

The Principal cleared his throat at that time, to gain everyone’s attention. Shade moved over to stand by her daughter, as Marcus did the same.

“Mrs. Delaney, it appears that your son was bullying, Miss Moreno here. Miss Moreno tried to walk away from him several times, but your son continued to follow her, and even began shoving her. That was when Miss Graves stepped in, and punched your son,” Mr. O’Shaughnessy explained reading off an incident report.

“Or at least that was what stated from the teacher’s watching. Miss Moreno, would you like to tell us what happened?” He directed his attention to Marcus’ daughter.

“Tommy was teasing me about not having active powers. He kept saying mean things like ‘oh your dad must be disappointed in having a lame daughter.’ And stuff like that. I tried to walk away from him several times, but he wouldn’t leave me alone. Artemis came over and told him to go away. When he didn’t, she punched him, telling him to leave me alone,” Missy recounted staring at the ground.

“What lies! My Tommy would never! I hope you plan on punishing them!” Mrs. Delaney exclaimed angrily.

Shade rolled her eyes to the high heavens and stared at this dramatic woman, pointedly.

“My daughter defended her friend. Against a bully. If anyone should be punished, it should be your kid. It’s not our fault you raised an ass,” Shade sassed, crossing her arms.

Mrs. Delaney gasped in exaggerated horror, even going so far as to covering her son’s ears. The girls giggled quietly at her, and Marcus was trying not to laugh.

“Mrs. Graves, if you could please refrain from the foul language. Mrs. Delaney, I have warned you multiple times about Tommy’s behaviors. This is the last straw. He will be suspended for 2 weeks. As for Miss Graves, seeing as this is your first offense, you will get a warning. I do not tolerate fighting on school grounds, got it?” Mr. O’Shaughnessy cut in.

Mrs. Delaney grabbed her son, muttering something ‘I have never..’ and left.

The kids still have a couple hours left of class, but the principal gave them permission to leave early if they wished. The girls went and got their bags and whatever assignments they were going to miss for the day. Marcus and Shade stood outside by the entrance waiting for them.

**The Kids:**

Missy looked over at Artemis and asked, “So. You saw our parents act weird when they saw each other right?”

Artemis nodded as she grabbed her jacket and bag. “They clearly know each other. Did you see the way they looked at each?”

“All goo-goo eyed? Yes! I haven’t seen my dad look like that since…” Missy trailed off, thinking in her head, ‘since before my mom passed away.’

Artemis, who had made fast friends with Missy when she moved here a month ago, knew what she was thinking of. Artemis reached out and held her hand, giving it a small squeeze. Missy smiled at her in response and the 2 of them walked out to their parents.

Artemis looked at her mom and Missy’s dad and got an idea, “Mom, can we go get ice cream? I know that fighting is bad and all, but I was defending my friend.”

Her mom sighed, and looked at the two of them, with squinting eyes. She turned to Missy’s dad and said, “What do ya think? Think they’ve earned a treat?”

**The Hero:**

He looked at the kids and then back at Shade, who had a soft smile. “Sure. Why not?”

The girls cheered and rushed to the cars. “Uh. Pops on 15th St. sound good?” He asked.

“That place still exists? Damn,” Shade chuckled looking off to the side. “Uh. Yeah. Pops sounds good to me. See ya there in a minute.”

Marcus smiled, lightly biting his lip before making his way to his car, as Shade did the same.

Missy was already in the backseat, buckled up and ready to go. The drive to Pops was a quick 10 minutes, and as they made there way inside, they noticed Shade and Artemis hadn’t arrived yet, so they took a seat in a booth. Missy insisted that she sit on the outside, and Marcus complied with a shake of his head.

He heard the door opened and looked up to see Shade standing there and he was thrown back to all the times he took her here on a date. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered her.

**The Artist:**

As Shade stepped inside, she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Pops still looked the same as it did when she was a teenager. She finds Marcus easy enough; he too looked a little dazed at being back here.

Her and Artemis go to join them, Artemis insisting to sit on the outside as well. Shade rolled her eyes and allowed it this one time.

The waitress came up and took their orders. 15 minutes passed and soon 4 milkshakes, 2 large and 2 kids sized in to-go cups, were set in front of them. The girls grabbed theirs and ran off to sit at another table, giggling.

“I feel like we are being set-up,” Shade whispered with a raised eyebrow.

“Possibly,” Marcus agreed, before clearing his throat.

“So. How.. How have you been?” He asked awkwardly.

“Been pretty good. I see you’ve been busy,” She quietly teased nodding to his wedding ring.

“Oh! Um. Yeah. But… uh… not,” He stammered trying to respond.

Shade gave him a look of sudden realization, “How long?”

“About 6 years. Cancer,” He answered lowly not wanting Missy to hear.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I bet she was wonderful,” She said with a sad smile.

“She was. Umm. Ahem. What about you? Ever get married or got someone special waiting at home?” he asked trying to redirect the attention off of him.

“Nope. Uh. Had a boyfriend for a couple years. He left the day I told him I was pregnant. So. It’s been just the 2 of us ever since,” Shade explained after taking a long sip from her milkshake.

“Then he didn’t deserve either of you,” Marcus replied, his voice soft.

Shade smiled, looking down to hide her face.

She cleared her throat and noticed out of the corner of her eye, Missy and Artemis were watching them intently.

“Marcus… I think our kids are trying to set us up,” She muttered. “Glance over at them casually.”

Marcus does so and sees the two of them trying to act nonchalantly but were very much keeping an eye on them.

He chuckled, “No. They’re just.. Concerned. They’re best friends who want to make sure we get along.”

“Mh. I don’t know. My kid can be quite devious. Her favorite movie is The Parent Trap. Well. Next to The Mummy,” Shade wasn’t convinced.

Marcus laughed at that and stared at her softly.

“Not gonna lie… I’ve missed you,” Marcus admitted.

“I missed you as well. Maybe um.. Maybe we can set up a day to catch up?” Shade offered hopeful.

“I’d like that, maybe Saturday? We can leave the kids with my mom for the day. We can… go to the park or that café you like so much? Well. If you still like it that is,” Marcus rambled slightly.

“I do. Sounds like a date,” Shade said confirming the idea.

They exchanged numbers and finished their shakes, before rounding up their kids.

She waved goodbye to him as they parted ways.

Artemis was bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Clearly, you are having a sugar overload, guess we need to work that off,” Shade stated, shaking her head.

“No. Just happy. How do you know Mr. Moreno, mama?” Artemis asked as they began to drive off.

“We dated in high school, and through a good portion of college,” Shade explained glancing back at her through the rear-view mirror.

“Oh. Why did you break up?” Artemis asked curiously.

“He was becoming a pretty famous Heroic and I was making a name for myself in the art field. We drifted. We hardly ever saw each other and when we did, we argued a lot. So, we figured it was better if we broke up,” Shade acknowledged with a sad sigh.

“But… you still like him? And he clearly likes you?” Artemis questioned, looking confused.

“Yes. I do still like him, and how do you know he likes me?” Shade countered with a grin.

“He stared at you like Rick does when he sees Evy,” Artemis said matter of factly, referencing The Mummy.

Shade laughed at how seriously she said that. ‘Kids.’

**The Hero:**

Missy looked at her dad and smiled at the dreamy face he was making.

“You like her?” Missy asked with a silly smile.

“I do. Does that bother you? Me liking someone?” Marcus asked worriedly.

“Dad. I don’t think mom would be mad if you moved on. I just want you to be happy. You work so much to make me happy and when you’re not with me, you’re saving the world. I think you deserve to be happy too,” Missy assured hugging him.

“When did you get so smart?” He asked, returning the hug.

“I learned from you, duh,” She answered cutely.

“Now you’re just sucking up. C’mon. Let’s go home. I have a lot of explaining to do for running out in the middle of a meeting,” Marcus said as the two of them hopped into the car.

“Also. I hope you know… I have never been disappointed in you not having active powers. You’re my daughter and I love you so much. Your power is far more special than being able to fly or run fast.” He mentioned looking back at her.

Missy nodded her head muttering, “I love you too. Thank you.”

**The Kids:**

That night, Missy and Artemis texted one another, concocting a plan to get their parents together. Their plan was slightly devious, but it was their parents own good. They just hoped it would work


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Mischievous Antics by 2 Young Ladies

**The Artist**

The rest of the week went smoothly. Artemis was very excited to have a new friend and talked about Missy often.

Friday came around, and Shade had to inform the school that she was running late in picking Artemis up. A seller was taking his sweet time, in trying to decide which of the 2 pieces he wanted, before deciding he didn’t want either.

She was annoyed; it wasn’t uncommon for a seller to act like they wanted her work before making up some excuse as to why they were no longer interested. Nor was it uncommon for a person to try and haggle for lower prices, claiming ‘you should be grateful someone even wants your business.’

She was tired to say the least.

She finally, after 45 minutes, pulled up to the school, and made her way to Artemis’s class to pick her up. She was surprised when she saw Missy sitting with her.

“Missy? What are you still doing here honey?” Shade asked concerned.

“My dad’s running late, but I have no way of contacting him to find out what’s going on,” She admitted quietly.

Shade nodded in understanding, before pulling out her phone. Marcus had made sure to give her his number the other day when they saw each other dropping their kids off.

She called him. It took about 4 rings, before he answered, out of breath “Hey Shade.”

“Hey. So. I’m here with Artemis and Missy, are you uhh.. on your way hon?” She asked politely.

She hears him swear in the background before stating, “I promise I didn’t forget about her. It appears that someone has changed every clock I know. I haven’t been able to tell time for 90% of the day.”

“Haven’t been able to tell time eh? Funny. Had something similar happen the other morning when my alarm went off an hour early. Weird how these clocks… have just magically changed for both of us,” She noted staring at the two girls suspiciously.

Both of them shrugged acting like they have no idea what she was talking about, before looking away.

“Listen, can you tell Missy I am on my way, I swear,” He requested with a sigh.

“How about this… How about I take Missy home with me, and she can stay the night? In the morning, you can bring her a change of clothes, and pick us all up for our date,” She offered with a smile.

“Are... are you sure? It’s no problem for me to come and get her, it would just be a few minutes?” He questioned hesitantly.

“It’s not a problem. We will see you in the morning, yeah?” She assured.

“Sounds good, can I talk to Missy real quick?” He politely asked.

She handed her phone over to her, and they talked for a moment before she hung.

“Alright. Let’s get outta here,” She nodded her head toward the door.

The girls grabbed their things and the three of them were off. 

She gets them home and told them to get to work on their homework. She checked on dinner that was cooking in the crockpot. It was crockpot chicken and noodles.

The girls finished up their homework and were currently helping her set the table an hour later. They were both giggling and whispering to one another.

“Alright you two, enough with the whisper party. Go wash your hands, while I serve up dinner,” She tells them, shaking her head.

She grabbed their bowls and ladled them a healthy portion for all of them. She had made some fruit salad to go with it and gave them a small plate of it.

By the time their plates were ready, the girls were bouncing back into the dining room. They took their seats, and she joined them.

Missy began asking questions about Shade’s work.

“So, what kind of art do you do?” Missy politely asked.

“I do mostly pencil sketches and paint occasionally even though I don’t think I’m very good at it. Been working on some new stuff, but... Mh. not sure how I feel about it so far,” Shade explained to her.

“Ooh. What kind of new stuff?” Missy asked excitedly.

Shade went to wave it off as nothing when Artemis piped up, “She’s been drawing the Heroics and their most famous battles! Kinda like a comicbook! It’s so cool!”

“What!? That’s awesome! Can I see it sometime? I mean. If you’re okay with it?” Missy asked amazed.

“Hmm. Possibly. If…” Shade began.

“If what?” Missy questioned.

“If… you promise to fix your dad’s clocks, and not mess with them again. I understand that both of you are excited to be friends and want us to get along too, but messing with clocks and alarms is not okay,” She bargained looking at both of them.

They both looked down, wincing as they mumbled apologies and swearing that they would fix things.

“Apology accepted. Finish eating and I’ll show you my workshop,” She stated with a smile.

Both of them perked back up and began eating again happily.

Once they all had eaten and cleaned up, Shade led them to her workshop. She slid opened the double doors and presented it to Missy.

There were several desks, covered in pencils, graphite and colored, pens, paints, and brushes. There was an easel and some blank canvases resting in a corner. She walked over to one of her sketch books and opened it about midway.

“Just, uh, don’t touch the ink too much. It takes a long time to dry,” She informed them setting it down on the small table where Artemis held her art supplies.

Missy was amazed. She stared at all of the drawings of Miracle Guy, Sharkboy & Lavagirl, Tech-No, and many other Heroics. She noticed one thing though.

“You haven’t drawn my dad yet?” She mentioned looking up at her.

“No. I haven’t. I for whatever reason… cannot seem to draw him. Every time I do, I worry I’ll mess it up. Your dad meant a great deal to me at one point,” Shade tells her, thinking fondly of Marcus.

Missy and Artemis looked at each other, a plan forming.

They spoke a little more about art and what Shade does before the girls ran upstairs to go play.

Or so Shade thought…

**The Hero**

Marcus was finishing up some paperwork that had piled up over the week when Miracle Guy stepped into his office.

“What are you still doing here, man? Shouldn’t you be at home? With your kid?” Miracle asked him.

“Can ask you the same thing, MG?” Marcus countered, referring to his nickname.

“Had a job I just came from. Mission report. Saw your light was still on, figured I should check on our fearless leader,” Miracle lightly teased.

Marcus simply hummed in response.

“So. What’s been going on with you? You’ve been jittery all week. I had thought it had something to do with the incident at Missy’s school, but now… not so sure,” Miracle brought up, sitting across from Marcus.

“Remember… when we first started out? I was with that artist?” Marcus began, biting his lip.

“Yeah. The really pretty one, that you wound up breaking up with, right?” Miracle recalled.

“Mh. Her daughter is now best friends with my daughter… and we have a date tomorrow… and I honestly… don’t know how I feel,” Marcus confessed, setting his pen down, the report no longer distracting him.

“Wh-… What? Seriously? Wow. What a small world? I mean… this is the first time you’ve gone out since Isabelle died right? I think it’s only natural that you’re nervous. But… it’s also with someone you’ve been with. I doubt she’s changed that much in 15 years,” Miracle noted with a shrug.

“Yeah. I just… hmm. I don’t know. I am nervous… but I’m also…excited? Happy? I mean… I wanted to marry this girl back in college, but life… got in the way. I guess… I’m just worried I’ll mess it up,” Marcus admitted with a sigh.

“Oh? You never told me that part? Listen. It’s one date. If you don’t feel sparks fly or whatever then, it’s not meant to be. But if you do, explore it. You deserve to be happy Marcus,” Miracle stated.

Marcus opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang.

He answers noticing it was Shade’s number.

“Hey, what’s-” He began.

“Dad! You should get over here! Like quickly! As fast as possible!” Missy voice came, rushed.

Marcus goes to question her, but the line ends.

Marcus quickly gets up, grabs his things and runs out to his car. The drive under normal circumstances was 20 minutes, but he was there in half that time.

He ran up to the door, banging on it, panicked.

When the door opened, Shade stood there, looking extremely confused.

“Marcus?” She greeted staring at him concerned.

“Are the girls okay? Missy called and told me I should get here,” Marcus explained quickly.

“Yes. They’re fine. They went upstairs to play?” She answered still confused.

“But they had your phone? And she sounded worried?” Marcus recalled the phone call.

She suddenly patted her pockets, looking around trying to find her phone.

**The Artist**

It slowly dawned on her what happened.

“GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW” She yelled up the stairs.

A moment passed, and neither of them heard movement.

“I am so sorry Marcus. Artemis… must have grabbed my phone while I wasn’t looking,” She apologized, moving to go upstairs.

Marcus stopped her.

“Hey, so long as everyone is okay. Even though a CERTAIN YOUNG LADY IS GROUNDED. I’m sorry for almost busting your door down with my knocking,” He tells her, shouting part of his sentence up the stairs.

A loud groan could be heard in response.

“AS IS ANOTHER CERTAIN YOUNG LADY,” Shade mentioned loudly.

Cue another loud groan.

“Would… would you like some water?” Shade offered, twirling a lock of her hair.

“Yes. I would actually,” Marcus accepted gratefully.

The two of them stepped into her kitchen. Shade grabbed him a glass and filled it with water, before handing it to him. He downed about half of it, before setting it back down, wiping his mouth.

“So. What… what happened?” Marcus asked trying to understand.

She thought about it, trying to retrace the evening.

“Oh…. I showed them…some of my artwork… and Missy asked me why I hadn’t drawn you yet,” She realized.

“Oh? Ahem. So… Why…Why haven’t you drawn me yet?” He asked hesitantly and trying to hide his curiosity.

“I told her it was because… I was worried I would mess it up and that you meant a great deal to me… which is somewhat true… I have drawn you…but I always feel like… they didn’t do you justice,” She quietly admitted to him, not making eye contact. “Kind of hard to draw someone you were in love with for years. Especially when those feelings never quite went away.”

**The Hero**

He was surprised to hear that. He didn’t quite know how to respond. He did… know one thing though.

He moved around the island over to her.

“Forgive me… if this is too forward,” He whispered to her.

He gently cupped her face into his hands, and pressed a small, hesitant kiss to her lips. When she didn’t pull away or slap him, he kissed her again, but just a smidge longer.

He felt her arms move, sliding around his neck. He was extremely relieved when he felt her kiss him back. He lightly pinned her against her the island, his hands moving to her waist. They wrapped around her, pulling her close.

Their kiss lasted for a minute and would’ve gone longer if it weren’t for the fact that they heard giggles coming from the stairway.

They pulled away slowly.

“I told you that my daughter’s favorite movie was the Parent Trap, right? We’ve been Parent Trapped,” She whispered against his lips.

“You also said her number one favorite was The Mummy, which I guess it’s a good thing they didn’t unleash an unspeakable evil to get us together,” Marcus joked.

“This is true. You 2 are still grounded by the way, and Mrs. Moreno will be informed of that fact tomorrow when we leave you with her to go on our date,” She threw over shoulder.

There was a sound of 2 pairs of feet scurrying back upstairs.

“You… you still want to go out tomorrow?” Marcus inquired, hopeful.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. If you still want to,” She mentioned, biting her lip.

“Yeah. I do. Though… I think I should go grab my little delinquent, and take her home, so you can sleep without anymore “emergencies.” Plus, I apparently need to talk to her about boundaries,” Marcus noted as he slowly stepped away from her.

“Yeah. I apparently have to have a similar conversation. We’ll see you tomorrow?” She said with a smile.

“Yeah. Tomorrow. Umm. Just one last thing,” Marcus hurriedly said.

He pulled her into another kiss, that she returned with a sigh.

When he finally pulled away again, he simply said, “One wasn’t enough.”

He called for Missy to come downstairs and get her things. He told her that a slumber party will have to wait for another time. As he took Missy home, he couldn’t help the smile on his face, as he thought about Shade.

He knew his evening was far from over, but he couldn’t wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight angst.

**The Artist**

The night passed by without anymore issues, despite the lecture that Artemis received about emergency phone calls.

The next morning came swiftly, and as she heard Artemis getting ready, she stared into her closet, trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She bit her lip as she stared into her closet.

She wanted to wear something light; she spied the lightweight blue dress and its small matching belt hanging there. She quietly put it on and slipped on a pair of black pumps.

She quietly fixed up her hair and put on some makeup.

Artemis popped her head into the door, and said, “Hey Ma, you almost ready? They should be here soon.”

Shade smiled at her through the mirror, finishing up.

“What do ya think?” Shade asked her, giving a small twirl.

“You look really pretty mommy,” Artemis complimented.

She thanked her, giving her a small kiss on her head, as they walked downstairs. Artemis grabbed her stuff for the day and Shade her purse, as they heard a honk outside.

They stepped outside, Shade smiling as she watched Marcus get out of his car to open up the passenger side door, both front and back.

As the two of them walked over he greeted them, “Hello ladies, your chariot awaits.”

Artemis giggled and said hi as she hopped in. Shade kissed Marcus on the cheek in greeting as she stepped inside, smiling at the flustered look he gave her at the action.

In no time, they dropped the kids at his Mom’s, and she gave Shade a curious look.

They arrived at the diner 20 minutes later and they got a booth seat.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” Marcus commented looking around. “Seems nothing has changed.”

“No. It hasn’t. Your mom…. She remembers me, doesn’t she?” She asked with a wince thinking back to the look.

“Yep. She uhh. She has been quiet about the whole thing. I’m sure she has her opinions, but she has strangely not expressed them,” Marcus shrugged not worried.

“I remember having a hard time impressing her when we first started dating,” Shade mentioned as she stared at the menu.

Marcus chuckled quietly, nodding his head, “Yeah. I remember that too.”

They ordered their food and drinks, making small talk. It wasn’t awkward, or uncomfortable. It was light and easy; they spoke like no time had passed at all.

They were halfway through their meal when Marcus’ phone rang; it was his mother.

“Hey mom, what’s-”

He stopped speaking as she spoke; a moment later he hung up.

“We need to go. Something’s wrong with the girls?” Marcus informed her with a confused look.

They paid for their meal and made their way back to his mother’s house.

As they pulled up, his mother met them at the car.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your date you two. But the girls are acting strange,” She began, her face pulled into a frown. “The girls were in the living room, talking and having fun. All of sudden, it got really quiet, and Missy ran outside. Both of them refuse to tell me what happen.”

Marcus leaned against his car, pondering, running his hand over his chin.

Shade stared at the house and tried to think about what could have happened. She thought back to the last time she was inside this house.

“Wait… you said they were in the living room?” Shade thought on, realizing something.

At his mother’s nod, she continued, “On your mantle… you wouldn’t happen to have any photos… especially of her mother?”

His mother gasped in realization and Marcus sucked in a breath as he answered, “Yes. There is.”

“Divide and conquer? I take yours, you take mine?” Shade proposed with a small smile.

Marcus nodded, kissing her cheek as he walked inside. Mrs. Moreno walked led her to Missy’s favorite spot in the garden. Shade thanked her, as she strolled over to her.

“Hey sweetie, may I join you?” Shade greeted as she stood near her.

Missy slid over quietly, not making eye contact. She kept facing a different direction, not wanting Shade to see her tears.

“Ya know… I often wonder… What it would’ve been like… if your father and I had stayed together. Would we still have you and Artemis? Would our child be a combination of the two you? Or nothing like the two of you at all?” Shade started, staring at the blooming flowers all around.

“Then I realize… that you are the way that you are… because of your mother. And I wouldn’t want you any other way,” She revealed looking at Missy.

“I never told your dad. But I met your mom once. And technically you,” She divulged with a small sigh.

Missy looked at her, and said tearily, “Really?”

“Mmhmm. I bumped into her at the park. I had just had to deal with my ex who made me feel like crap. Crying. Artemis was sleeping. She came and sat with me. We talked… for hours. She knew who I was and assured me that… your dad was happy,” She further explained.

“That was when I knew… she was good for him. That I didn’t have to worry about him. It broke my heart when I heard of her passing,” She said with a sad smile.

Missy was quiet as she listened, sniffling softly every now and again.

“Me and Artie were talking… and I saw my mom’s photo… and I… I don’t know.. I was just really sad all of a sudden. I started to cry, and I didn’t know what to tell Artie, so I ran outside,” Missy tried to explain.

Shade nodded in understanding, “That’s the sucky thing about grief. It never… really goes away. That’s not a bad thing though. It happens to everyone. I’m sure even your dad gets really sad too.”

“You think so?” Missy whispered staring up at her, unshed tears in her eyes.

“Yeah. I do,” Shade assured her. “I want you to know… I would never try to replace her in your heart. But… I do hope, maybe one day… you’ll make room in that big heart of yours for me and Artemis?”

Missy bit her lip and gave a small nod, “I’d like that one day.”

“May I hug you sweetie?” Shade asked opening her arms.

Missy nodded her head harder, throwing her arms around her waist, burying her head into her chest. Shade wrapped her arms around her tightly. She could feel her shoulders shake, as she cried. Shade shushed her quietly, rubbing her back.

**The Hero**

He stepped into the living room and sighed softly as he took in Artemis’s form. She was curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

He sat down on the couch, with a sigh. His gaze fixated on the mantle and noticed that one of the photos on it was a family photo from when Missy was 6.

He quietly turned toward Artemis; his right leg resting on the couch, as his left hung off the side.

“She’s not upset with you, I hope you know that honey,” Marcus began with a sad face.

“I know. I’m sad for her,” Artemis said quietly.

“That’s very kind of you. She tries very hard to not show that she misses her. Tries to be strong for me. I guess we never really quite asked you two, if you were okay with us dating. It’s… a big change,” Marcus empathized.

“Yeah. It doesn’t bother me cause… Mom… My dad doesn’t come around. When he does, he just makes us sad. This is the first time she’s ever really smiled a lot. She even sang in the shower last night and she never does that. You make her happy,” Artemis confided to him.

“Is that so? I’m sorry your dad is like that. Some people… are just not meant to be parents. It doesn’t have anything to do with you or her. That’s all on him,” Marcus told her.

“… He remarried and has 2 kids. He only comes around to pretend like he cares. He… and my mom fight a lot when he comes around. I don’t like it when he comes over,” She whispered with trembling lip.

Marcus felt his chest tighten with slight anger at the thought of this guy upsetting the two of them.

“I want you to know something. Just because I have Missy already, doesn’t mean you are any less important to me. Your mother makes me really happy too, and I see how happy you make Missy. She doesn’t wear her “Don’t talk to me” outfit nearly as much,” Marcus replied.

Artemis giggled as she thought about the outfit in question.

“Listen. I know, there’s going to be some adjustments within both of our families. There will probably be some tears shed… by everyone. Can you promise me to try and talk to us if anything upsets you? Especially when it comes to your dad, if he tries to show his face again, to cause problems? I want BOTH of you in my life,” Marcus asserted softly.

Artemis nodded, before quietly requesting, “May I hug you?”

Marcus chuckled and stated, “Yes. C’mere.”

He waved her forward and she launched herself into his arms. He hugged her with a laugh.

He heard her mutter something he wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear.

“I wish you and my mom stay together, so you can be my dad instead.”

He felt his heart swell with emotion, and he simply hugged her tighter.

When they pulled apart, he noticed that Shade was walking in with Missy.

“Hey, you two,” He greeted softly.

Missy ran forward and hugged Artemis fiercely, telling her she was sorry. Artemis hugged back and they began to whisper to one another. Shade came over to stand next to Marcus, her arm coming to rest along his shoulders.

The two of them watched their girls promise something to each, via pinky swears. The girls then turned to them and hugged their respective parent, both apologizing for ruining their date.

“Girls. You didn’t ruin anything. In fact, from the smell of it… it appears Mrs. Moreno is cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Why don’t you two go see if she needs help?” Shade offered, pointing toward the kitchen.

The two of them rush off toward the kitchen with smiles. Shade collapsed next to Marcus with a small groan.

“We are raising two very sweet girls,” Shade noted closing her eyes.

“Indeed. But they will turn out kind and wonderful,” Marcus said sweetly as he sat back with her.

She smiled at the thought.

“So. What do you think we should do?” Shade wondered.

“Take it one day at a time. Baby steps. The two of them see us together and want us to be happy. But it’s also a big change for the both of them. So… we do what feels right,” Marcus answered softly.

Shade stared at him in amazement.

“What?” He questioned softly.

“Why are you amazing? How… even after all this time.. How do you just know what to say? How are you still so perfect?” She asked looking at him tenderly.

“’m not perfect,” He mumbled shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

Shade softly reached for him, and he looked at her as she slowly leaned forward. He straightened up, moving to meet her halfway. He pressed his lips softly to hers, pulling back a second later. They both chuckled a moment, before he kissed her again more firmly. The kiss lasted longer and stole his breath.

He wanted to deepen it when suddenly something hit their faces. They broke away, both of them yelling, “Ow.”

Marcus looked down to see a flipflop lying in their laps.

“None of that you two. There are young eyes here. Now, get up and come help in the kitchen,” Came his mother’s voice, followed by two little giggles.

“Oh boy. My fear of flying shoes has returned. Never thought this would happen again,” Shade squeaked as she rubbed her face.

Marcus laughed at that before standing up, pulling her with him.

The two of them ambled into the kitchen and began to help make a late lunch. Stories were told from all of the adults, about various things. Marcus regaled them about the Heroics Missions, and his mom and Shade spoke about childhood memories and such.

The girls were far happier and chatted lively with everyone. Marcus noticed that they hardly left each other’s side while they cooked and eventually ate.

The girls decided on a movie to watch and made a picnic of sorts on the floor full of blankets and snacks. His mother tended to chores, but gave him and Shade a stern look, as they cuddled on the couch. Shade shook her head as she made herself comfortable.

“Your mother still scares me,” She whispered jokingly.

“Me too,” He joked back.

When Mrs. Moreno came back to the living room an hour later, she noted Coco was still playing but everyone was passed out. The girls had made their way to the couch and were snuggled into Marcus’s sides and Shade’s head was resting softly against his shoulder.

Mrs. Moreno took a moment to take a photo of the sweet moment, before gently pulling the girls away to sleep in the guest bedroom, one at a time. She softly ‘awwed’ when the two of them sleepily held each other.

She returned to the living room to see that Shade had woken up and was looking around confused.

“The girls are in the bedroom,” Mrs. Moreno softly told her once she spotted her.

Shade nodded, before quietly stretching.

“I hope you know… I can see he’s falling for you fast again. Do not break his heart, or Missy’s,” She pleaded.

Marcus who had woken up as soon as he felt his mother taking the girls, continued to fake sleeping, wanting to hear Shade’s response.

“I know. I’m falling back in love with him faster than I thought I would. Missy is quickly stealing my heart too. I don’t plan on hurting either of them. I want both of them in my life. I hope… I hope you know, that.. I didn’t want to hurt him when we called it off. It just… it wasn’t the right time then. We were both not ready,” Shade responded, squeezing his hand softly.

“I know. I’m glad to hear you say that. I’m sure Marcus is too, right?” His mother addressed, not being fooled by his fake sleeping.

Marcus opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.

His mother shook her head at him and walked away.

“I meant it you know. I am falling back in love with you so fast… It kinda scares me,” Shade admitted worriedly.

“Same. It’s… it’s like no time has passed almost. Like it was just yesterday you were fretting over that modern art piece you had to create for that professor who docked points if you missed a comma on papers,” Marcus responded, thinking back to their junior year.

Shade shuddered, “Don’t remind me. I still have nightmares about that class. It’s… it’s weird to think it’s been over 15 years.”

“Yeah. But. We found each other again. The circumstances… might not be the best… but. We’re here. We’re together again. Let’s make the most of it,” Marcus beamed taking her hands into his.

She smiled and rested her head against his softly, “Sounds like a plan.”

Their date did not go as planned, but something better came out of it. The girls made them realized that the two of them have been hurt far more than they realized. Healing was going to be necessary for all of them. But they were going to do it together, as their own makeshift family.


End file.
